She's the gold the guild Needs: A thieve's guild love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Brynjolf spotted her in the market and planned to recruit her in. After finally managing to convince her,he begins to show Kyra the ropes. Slowly but surely she begins to leave her mark & solve what's behind all this bad luck. Now she is at the top but her secret is out & her feelings are exposed Now Bryn is clueless on what to do with his heart stolen away from his very own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Brynjolf stood there watching all the merchants scramble to catch the citizen's attention as they walked by. All of them, excluded Grelka, had a smile on their face trying to ring them in. He himself was engaging in selling his 'elixir' to those who passed by, not one catching on to his scheme.

" It came straight from the College of Winterhold itself." He spoke with my voice bold and convincing. A man stood in front of him in deep thought. He finally agreed and handed me Brynjolf gold when Maul walked up discreetly.  
" Look there Brynjolf, a new face." He said as he looked towards the direction of the entrance of Riften. Brynjolf turned and spotted a young lass walking up by herself. She was some what tall, blonde hair pulled back into a braid.

" She got through without paying the tax. Left the guards starring at their feet too." He continued as they followed her with their eyes.

" Is that so?" he asked. " Do you know who she is?"  
Maul gave a shake of his head. " No, she didn't take my shit either when she first walked in. A Khajiit was behind her too but he went in the Bee and Barb. Her face seems familiar though, I just can't quite put my finger on it."

Now that he mentioned it, she did seem dangerously familiar. It wasn't like him to forget a face, especially a beautiful one.

" Did she say where she was coming from?"

" Looks like she's a Brenton. She came from Whiterun, I guess she's the Thane there. But why she is here I have no clue."  
" What an interesting lass." he mumbled.  
" Aye, you can say that again."

She turned at the cry of a homeless woman sitting right next to my stand. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a handful of coins before giving it to the woman.  
" Go get something to eat, maybe rent a room." She spoke softly.  
" Oh Divines bless you!"  
She smiled as the woman ran off to the Bee and Barb. She stood up and straightened out her armor before raising her head. Brynjolf was able to see her dangerously bright blue eyes as she looked at him. Maybe he could get away than just selling an elixir to her.

" Do you really think that you should have given her that much lass?" he asked. She cocked her eyebrow at him.  
" Excuse me?"  
" You look light on your coin, shouldn't you have kept some of that money?"

She subconsciously moved her hand down to her bag to cover it, as if he could see how full it was.  
" I don't think that is really any of your business."  
" Ah but that's where you're wrong lass. Wealth is my field of work." he started as he put the bottle down and walked towards her. At this point Maul got the hint and turned to leave. " It's all about your mark. It's if you can walk the walk. The things you do, the clothes you wear. It's all a give away. "  
She shook her head and pushed his comment aside. She had a reason of her being here and she needed to stick to it.  
" Look, I'm here looking for someone. I just need to know where he is."  
" Is that so lass? Just who you looking for?"  
" I need to find Brynjolf. I can't afford to waist any time."

Brynjolf crossed his arms in amusement. If only the girl knew.  
" I have an errand I have to do and I need an extra pair of hands, and in my line of work extra hands get well paid. Do it and I'll tell you where he is."  
" Does it have to do with your fake elixir?" She spoke with somewhat of a sassy tone. he flashed her his signature smirk in hope to charm her. She had picked it up the con before he even had a chance to sell it to her.  
" No, not exactly. But would you like a taste?" he spoke with his accent slipping through stronger usual.  
" Just what do you have in mind?" She asked cautiously.

" Simple. I'm going to cause a distraction and I want you to steal Madesi's ring from the strong box under his stand. Then slip it in Brand-shei's pocket without anyone noticing."  
" Why Brand-shei?"

A smart one this one was.

" Lets just say someone wants him out of business for good."  
She paused and bit her lip in thought. He truly thought he'd have to convince her some more until she finally gave a small nod of her head.  
" There isn't any other way to get you to tell me is there?"

" Nope."

She sighed and ran her hand through her bangs that started to fall from her braid. She really didn't want to but what choice did she have?  
" Fine."  
" Great. Wait for the right time." He reminded before turning and walking back to the stand. He had her right where he wanted her.

Brynjolf rose his voice and began to call everyone over. Slowly but surely they all circled in front of him. As he continued to talk he'd occasionally look over at her, seeing her head disappear behind the stall. It wasn't much longer before she slyly made her way behind Brand-Shei. With her innocent looks no one would ever suspect it was her. Maybe even he too had fallen for them. He didn't see her struggle with anything, the exact opposite of what he had been expecting. It all seemed too easy for her.

Once she was done her hands slipped above the boxes and she stood there casually, looking just as interested as the rest of them. Finally he finished and they all dispersed.

" Looks like I chose the right person for the job." He beamed as she walked up to him. " Here's your payment, as promised."  
A look of relief swept over her as she attached the pouch to her belt. Now she wouldn't have to worry about getting a place to sleep and something to eat tonight.

" I'm relieved our plan went off without a hitch with the way things have been going on around here."  
" What's been going on?" She asked as she peered up at him through her thick lashes.  
Brynjolf nearly spat in annoyance.

" My organization's been have a run of bad luck. But I suppose that is just how it goes. Any ways, you did you're job and you did it surprisingly well. If you think you can handle it then there is more where that came from."

" It's not a matter on if I can do it, it's a matter on if I want to." She answered, ignoring his comment of how well she did. Brynjolf noticed but didn't question her.

" Now the information."

" Ah yes yes." He sighed daringly. " You my dear are talking to him."  
Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. That sneaky little bastard!

" Then you have to tell me where Esbern is." She pleaded as she gripped his shoulders, partly out of anger and partly out of excitement. She had to push past her emotions and focus what she came here for. His emerald eyes met hers and the corner of his lips turned up.  
" I'm not doing anything else for you." She sneered. He shrugged and stepped away from her.  
" Suit yourself lass." He stated simply. He was playing her and she knew it. But little did she know that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

" What do you need me to do?" She called from behind him. He paused then slowly looked over his shoulder, victory building up in his chest.

" Meet me down in the Ragged Flagon and join my organization-"  
" No." She interrupted flatly. Brynjolf turned back around and gave another shrug.  
" Alright. I guess you'll have to find another way to get your information."

He heard her give a huff before turning to walk off. He saw her storm off towards the Bee and Barb before calling out to her. She turned and he felt as if her eyes could see right through him.

" I'll be here if you ever change your mind."

She flipped him off before turning and disappearing into the Inn. Brynjolf let a laugh escape his lips as he turned and focused back on the market. She would come back. They always came back.

* * *

Kyra laid back into the tub as the water swallowed her from the shoulders down. She was looking and asking every where yet the only thing they came up with was to ask Brynjolf. Every god damn day she would see him and he'd ask how she was doing. She would simply say no and walked away. So instead she began to ask around about the Thieves Guild. Many spat at the mentioning of their name, some said that they had helped them greatly. It was to the point she had mixed emotions about it all. She let out a frustrated sigh and sunk deeper into the water.

" Are you alright?" Kharjo asked from around the corner.  
" I'm not so sure any more Kharjo. I'm torn." She admitted. He turned his head and gave a flick of his tail. Ever since she stumbled into him and his caravan she had taken a liking for him. She set out and found his moon amulet, the last thing of his home, and he swore to protect her whenever she asked him to follow.  
" May I come In?"  
" Yea, you can. "  
He turned and stepped away from his post just outside of the bathing room. When he came in he never tried to look anywhere else besides her face. She trusted him on everything else, there was no reason not to trust him now.  
" Is the rode not leading to warm sands?" He asked with another sway of his tail. She couldn't help but let a smile slip past.  
" No it is. It's just the way getting there is questionable."  
" Maybe The Khajiit can help." He offered as he sat down. She looked at him for a moment before completely turning to face him, her arms resting on the edge of the wooden tub to hold her up.  
" The only way I can get the information I need is to join the thieves guild." She stated simply. Kharjo thought for a moment with a simple nod of his head in understandment.

" I say, that it is ok for you to join." He started slowly then looked up at her. " Yes. I'm sure it's ok."

" How could you know?"

" You have always led me and others to a warm place. I know you will do the same thing by joining."  
Kyra looked up at him and saw the positivity in his eyes. Her heart settled and her mind was made up. But she didn't forget the little games Brynjolf had been playing on her. Now it was time for her to switch it around on him.


	2. Chapter 2

I gave one last swing of my sword and sliced through the man's chest. He fell to the floor into a lump, leaving me standing with my chest heaving. I had thought maybe there would be only one or two guys and a few skeevers not this much. It wasn't the fact I couldn't do it, it just got exhausting fighting this many men back to back while trying to find your way through the ratways. When Brynjolf had showed up last night the idea of some stability in my life seemed wonderful. I had gone around from village to village, helping the Jarl's without a second guess. Not to mention the citizens. I always helped them out of the kindness of my heart. I did it because I wanted to but it never truly any promises. I still had yet to gain enough gold to buy breezehome in Whiterun. It wasn't even that long ago I managed to escape Helgen. All my time was sucked up with training for defeating Alduin I wasn't able to get a job or anything.

By the time I pushed through the door I had grown quite irritable. Brynjolf hadn't mentioned it would be this much of a hassle. Then again I suppose it was my fault for assuming this would be easy since he was considering this a 'test'.

I strode across to the bar with the musky air brushing past me. I only spotted a handful of people roaming around, three of those people huddling at the bar. My ears pricked at the conversation as their words bounced off the walls. By the time I got to him I'd be ready to shout at him. Maybe I'd give him a head start. Maybe.  
" Bryn just give it up. Accept that you, Mercer and Vex are apart of a dying bread."

" No, this one is different."  
I cleared my voice as I walked up to them to let them know I was there. Not that it matter since I heard the whole thing from across the room.  
" Well, well, color me impressed lass. I was questioning on if I'd ever see you again." Byrnjolf started as he faced me.

" Getting here was pretty easy." I say as I shot a glare towards him, careful not to let anyone else see.

" Reliable, headstrong and beautiful. You're turning out to be quite the prize."

My shoulders fell and my anger to swept from me. I didn't know where it went but it seemed as if it just dissolved into thin air and I hated it. I was suppose to be angry, not taken back by his words.

" You're turning out to be quite a lass. So . . . now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?"

My eyes darted past him for a brief moment and caught the two men look at me curiously.

" Deadbeats? What did they do?" I asked as I looked back at him.

" They own our organization some serious coin and decided not to pay. Explain to them the error of their ways. In all honesty the debt comes second, just get the message across that we aren't to be messed with."

" Who are they?"  
Suddenly my working mask was slapped on. My concentration narrowed down the Brynjolf as I took mental notes of everything he told me including who they were and their weakness. I was relieved when he told me not to kill them. I really didn't want to kill anyone who didn't attack me or was innocent. So I turned and walked back out to Riften, thankful I had knocked the draw bridge down on my way up.

* * *

" Look, just give me the money. I don't want any harm." I whisper to Keerava. She frowned and continued wiping the counter down.  
" No. Tell Brynjolf to get lost."  
I sighed. He had told me that she was stubborn, even the guy she was with told me she had become dangerously bold. I had expected something like the other two I had managed to collect from but this was just out of this world.

" Look, we are all are trying to make a living. It's not easy, I know that trust me." I started. She paused and looked at me in curiosity at what I had to say." I really don't want to have to threaten you but it doesn't mean I won't. So please just give me your payment."

She let out a low growl then finally threw a coin bag at me.  
" Only because you aren't like the others. I get your message loud and clear, now get out of here."

I didn't waste any time sticking around. I turned and quickly ushered my way out of the tavern and back out onto the streets. When I made my way back through the ratways it was much easier and shorter than the last. I had only been gone for a few hours so luckily Brynjolf was still out where I could find him. It was easy to spot him out of the small crowd with his red hair.

" There's your money." I say as I place the bags down in front of him. He peered up at me then gave me a lopsided grin.

" The job's done and you brought the gold. Best of all, you did it clean. It seems I owe you something in return."  
He turned and handed me a few potions. I didn't have the time to look at them, so instead I put them away and decided I'd look at them later. Potions were always helpful so I had no complaints. But if I did have to go through another test I was going to go insane.  
" I'd say you've proven yourself. After seeing how you handle your situations we need people in your outfit."  
He knew I was already agreeing to join by doing all of this. So either he was rubbing it in my face or trying to hide the fact he came to me nearly begging to join. Ok, he didn't beg, but he did admit he needed me.  
" As long as there is money and a good place to sleep, I'm in." I say.  
" Good. Follow me and I'll show you how we work, you can ask questions afterwards. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here."

He stood and I followed behind him. In general I was a tall girl but I only came up to his nose. I could only imagine how tall he was. He pushed past some of the doors that led the illusion of only having a storage room behind it. Instead I found another door that led to something I'd never expect. We walked into another room constructed from stone. Walkways met in the center, forming a platform to stand on just above the water and around it beds and chests sat. There were entry ways that led to more rooms, training areas sprinkled about the room. I looked around in awe. The men stopped that were sprawled about only stopped for a moment before continuing on with what they were doing.

" Mercer, this is the one I've been talking about. "  
I turned and he met my eyes. Just looking at him made a shiver go down my spine. I should have turned back while I had the chance, I could tell he was trouble just by looking at him. But before I knew it he welcomed me to the guild before turning and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra turned, his blade grazing her cheek. The small wound stung but it was something she could easily push past. She had been doing well until the smoke from the fires had drawn attention. By the time she had gotten to the last hut they were on her tail. She turned and let her shout escape her lips. The attackers staggered just enough for her to turn and slip away without any more harm done. She dove into the water and began to swim away as fast as she could. She didn't dare come up until her lungs were screaming bloody murder. Quickly, she swam towards the bank. All her energy was sucked from her, it felt as if her arms weren't even moving.

A rough cough rasped from her as Kyra laid gasping for breath. In her vision she saw all the men look around mindlessly for her. Oh thank the lords she lost them.

She laid her head down on the ground and closed her eyes. Slowly her heart began to slow down and her breaths started to go back to normal. She began to question whether or not she would even survive being in the guild. The thought of quitting flashed in her mind when instead emerald eyes flooded past.

The look Brynjolf gave her when he had asked her to join seemed so helpless. Whether it was an act or not was another question, but it was there. She had seen it. When Mercer had mention the GoldenGlow job she wasn't so sure if she would be able to do it considering even one of their own couldn't. Then he looked at her and told her not to let him down and suddenly her whole outlook on everything change. That hopeless look was long gone and replaced by one filled with encouragement. It was the only the that managed her to push herself where she was at today.

" God damn Nord." She grumbled as she slowly made her way to her feet. At that moment she hated him and liked him all at the same time and that's what was annoying.

* * *

Brynjolf was sitting at the bar talking to Delvin when the door opened and closed. He turned and saw Kyra walk in. She pulled back her hood of her new uniform and showed her slightly messy hair. Her cheeks were slightly red from running in the heat. She had left early this morning in hope to do it before everyone had woken up but she didn't count on herself get lost along the way.

" Hey Delvin, I got that statue for you." She spoke as she laid the Queen Bee statue on the table in front of them. Delvin looked down at the statue and picked it. He looked at it at every angel as if he had to make sure it was real.  
" And the huts are burned, here's what I got from the safe."

" The idiot sold GoldenGlow." Brynjolf grumbled. " Maven isn't going to be happy when she finds out she is going to be cut out of the deal."  
Kyra cocked her head in question. "Maven? If it's another job then can we wait a while. I'm lucky I got away with that one. I need some training."  
" Of course lass. Go clean up and rest. You deserve it."  
She gave a happy smile from his approval. Even her eyes beamed along with happiness. But even past the happiness the dark circles under her eyes were visible. It had been a long, stressful day.

Brynjolf spotted the cut on her cheek. It was small but he managed to notice. There had been some fighting going on. Vex had been close, Kyra made it out just by a graze. If she thought he wouldn't notice then she was wrong.

She turned and began to make her way back to the Cistern. The two men looked at each other. Brynjolf stood there with a smug look on his face as if he was saying 'I told you so'.

" So that is your little prestige? I have to admit she didn't look like much at first but I was wrong. It looks like we are going to get along quite nicely." He spoke as he held the statue up so he could take in the detail. Brynjolf store at it mindlessly. It didn't look so beautiful at first, then the light hit it. The gold shined so brightly it nearly took his breath away.

" Looks can be deceiving."

* * *

Brynjolf threw a punch which Kyra caught before raising her foot to kick. He snapped his other hand out before pushing it away. She stumbled a little, giving him the opportunity to sneak up behind her and wrap his arm around her neck. Kyra struggled before raising her arm and colliding her elbow with his stomach. Brynjolf hunched over but quickly drew his dagger while she stepped away. Her eyes widened as she jumped and rolled out of his swing's distance.  
" That's cheating Brynjolf." She growled.

" And you assume your enemies are going to play by the rules too?" He smirked as he stepped forward. Kyra dodged again and tried to think of a way to overpower him. All her weapons were in her chest, if she were to step out of the "arena" (which was just the center of the cistern since no one was around) then she would loose. The thought of shouting crossed her mind but she quickly decided it was too much nor was it the time for him to know she was dragonborn.

He came down and swung at her when she snatched his wrist. Quickly, she turned and pushed his arm against his own back.  
" Not bad lass."

Kyra was just about to give him a smart ass comment when he began to walk back. Her guard was thrown off guard and she began to trip over her own two feet. The ground underneath her began to disappear as she began her descent into the water. She slammed her eyes shut when she was suddenly pulled back up. She twirled gracefully and warmth enveloped her entire back.

" You still have some learning to do I see."  
She looked back and saw Brynjolf peering down at her. A blush flushed her face and she quickly looked away.  
" This is a fight, not a dance." She mumbled.

" As you saying I can't dance with a young lass like yourself?"  
" Brynjolf you aren't even that much older than me." She continued on in embarrassment. Brynjolf sheathed his dagger and gave her another spin. Kyra spun graciously before being stopped again. Brynjolf's hand found her hip and the other laced with her own hand. She didn't even have a chance to recover before he began to pull her around.

" There isn't even any music. What if someone catches us?" Kyra started as she looked up at him. Brynjolf gave a shrug.

" Let them. I don't know about you but I'm enjoying myself at the moment."  
Kyra felt her cheeks heat even more but this time she didn't look away. Instead the corners of her lips began to curl and her eyes stayed locked on his.

They began to twirl and step to the invisible music that played in their minds. Kyra relaxed and allowed herself to be led. She felt so graceful, as if she wasn't even touching the ground. Even Brynjolf too found himself unable to stop smiling and looking at her. It seemed like a perfect moment.

Then a crazy idea struck Kyra's mind. She stepped out and gave another spin and when she came back in she secretly reached for his dagger. She stepped behind him and held it to his neck, feeling him freeze.  
" That's for you being an asshole to me the first day we met." She snickered.  
" Alright, that seems fair." He admitted, his voice rich with a smile. " But at least follow through with it."  
Kyra cursed at herself as he ripped it from her hand and swung. She stepped and missed it but her hair hadn't. The blade snagged on the leather strip that held her locks back in its braid but she didn't notice. Once she was out of its range she turned and pushed into him with all her might.

Both fell to the floor and Brynjolf's dagger skidded across the stone floor, out of both of their reaches. Brynjolf laid there on his back with his hands pinned above his head. Kyra was sitting down on his abdomen, giving him a smug look.

" I win." She teased. Brynjolf couldn't find himself able to say anything. Her hair had fallen free from its braid and her short locks hung in front of her face, taking on the waves from drying in its fashion. Her piercing eyes looked down at him and he felt as if he was chained down from head to toe. She didn't even need to pin his hands back, he felt as if he couldn't move.  
" That you did lass."

Kyra was taken back from the sudden change in his voice. His accent peeked through stronger than usual, which she had learnt that it normally meant he was flirting. Now if he was doing it on purpose, she highly doubted.  
Her heart began to flutter. It seemed to be pounding right in her ears, that's how loud it was. If he could hear it then she would die from embarrassment. She was clueless on what to do so she just sat there unable to say a word. A moment ago they were fighting, then dancing, now they laid on the floor with her pinning him down. Just what was she to do?

The sound of one of the doors opening made them both scramble to their feet. The last thing they needed was rumors to start spreading about them in the guild.  
Rune walked in and looked at them with a blank confused stare.  
" My sister and brother in crime, is everything ok?"  
Brynjolf looked down at Kyra out of the corner of his eye. " Oh everything is just fine lad. Thanks for asking."


	4. Chapter 4

I narrowed my eyes as I focused in on my target. He walked causally through the market, not noticing me at all. My hair fell in front in my face and I gave a huff in annoyance. Brynjolf had broken my only tie I had and now I was stuck with working with it down. It use to be long when I was younger until I cut it to keep it out of my face as I worked. I just found it easier when my dad would teach me to fight and hunt. I was raised to be a warrior, not a thief. It was bad enough I struggled to get my magic under control, now I had to steal? I heard humming and was snapped out of my trance.

My target began to walk away from the weapons shop to the produce shop next to me. It's going to be hard to pick pocket him in such a busy area yet it would be hard if it was secluded too. I thanked the shop owner and excused myself. I turned and acted as if I was going to walk away when I pretended to be pushed and stumbled into him.

" Oh I'm so sorry!" I rushed, my hands darting into his pouch and grabbing the gem I was to return with.

" It's quite alright dear, it can get hectic down here." He claimed with a smile.

" Are you alright?"

" Yes, I am. Thank you." I say was I shyly tucked my hair behind my ear, the gem slipping down the sleeve of my dress. The man smiled as he managed to get a good look at me.

"Just be careful. Don't let people push you around."

" I won't. Sorry again sir." I began to walk away, placing a hand over my pounding heart. I had done it. I'd actually done it. I guess all that training I had gone through really did pay off. I made my way to the stables and saw a wagon sitting there peacefully. Paying my 20 gold I climbed into the back. As we slowly got closer and closer the driver and I would small talk once in a while.

Eventually I laid down on the wooden Bench, softly singing to no one in general. Above the clouds passed by above the trees which laid a calming sense around us. My eyes fluttered shut with one hand under her head and the other resting on my stomach.

" We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage.

Heros on the field of this new war to wage.

And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world.

Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.

But then came the tongues on that terrible day

Steadfast as winter and enter the Fray

And all heard the music of Alduin's doom." I opened my eyes and began to hear the hustle of Riften closing in on us. "Sweet song of Skyrim, sky shattering Thu'um."

* * *

I walked out of the Bee and Barb biting my tongue so hard that I thought it would bleed. Maven had requested me to sabotage a competing meadery, which I would do, but the way that woman talked down to me made my blood boil. I had show up earlier that day happy and relaxed then Brynjolf told me I was to be seen. I was planning on going tomorrow when he told me she was not a woman to be kept waiting. From his tone I could tell that I was to take this seriously. In a sense I was honored that I was chosen to do something so important. It had only been two months since I had joined and it seems I had been making a good imprint on the guild. But that damned woman got on my nerves.

I gave a stretch and tried to calm myself down. It was pretty dark out and few were out walking unless it was to the Inn or the meadery. That's what made me stop at the sound of footsteps. I pushed myself against the wall of a nearby building and peered over at the hidden entrance of the guild. Mercer stepped out with the entrance closing behind him. I squinted my eyes to help me see, as if it would. He looked around to see if anyone was around before taking off. My hand glowed softly as I casted a muffling spell before following silently behind him. I ran out and tried to catch which way he went but I was too late. I searched everywhere for any sign of direction but found none, as if he was never there. So he did have some bite behind that bark.

I was just about to head back to the guild when something caught my eye. I bent down to pick it up and held it up in the light. The gem was gorgeous as well as very expensive. It hadn't been there before, I would have seen it. I look around again for Mercer dropping the gem in my pocket. Mercer had always been rude and irritable with me and it only seemed to increase the more and more I moved up and increase my skill. Now I knew he should be like that towards me. Because I knew he was up to something and I had the courage to stop it.

* * *

I pulled my sword and swung, hitting the dummy right on the collar bone. I still felt like I wasn't getting all my power I could behind it. So I tried again, careful not to wake anyone up.  
" You're not stepping into it enough." A voice spoke just after I gave another swing. I turned and spotted Vipir standing behind me.  
" Aren't you suppose to be pickpocketing someone?" I ask with a small smile.

" Just because I'm a master at pickpocketing doesn't mean I can't wield a sword." He continued as he stepped forward. " What are you doing up?"

" I couldn't sleep. I was hoping maybe if I practiced I'd get tired, I'm sorry if I woke you up." I say with guilt flooding over me. He shook his head and held out his hand. I obliged and handed the blade to him.

" No you didn't. I woke up to get something to drink when I heard a soft noise coming from the practice room. Everyone else is still fast asleep." He spoke as he turned and stepped, slicing the blade cleanly across the chest of the dummy. A hit to kill. " Why can't you sleep?"  
Why? Because I had so much on my mind. I had all of Skyrim to save and now I found myself falling for the thieve's guild. After I found the jewel and knew Mercer was up to something I immediately aimed to save all these men and what few women they had.

" Just a lot on my mind." I say simply. Vipir handed me the sword and had me take my stance.  
" Use your body weight and step into it. You may be petite but that doesn't mean that your weight can't do damage." He instructed, his hands resting on my sides. I nodded, thinking nothing of it, and swung again. This time he gave me a small push which gave me no choice but to step into it. My sword hit deep and deadly. Such a simple thing made such a huge difference.

" Thanks." I beamed back at him. He smiled and stepped back away from me.

" You guys aren't really as bad as I thought you'd be." I admit slowly as I sheath my sword.

" I know we can be vulgar sometimes but we are still human." He continued as he watched me.

" I know, it's just. . ." I paused looking for a word.

" Didn't expect us to have such history?"  
" Yea." I say as I look up at him. " I've grown to love you all. You're family, always looking out for each other and having a good time when you're not running all the way back to Riften."  
Vipir glared at me, trying to act angry at my joke but failed miserably.

" We've grown to love you too." He finally spoke as he ruffled my hair and pulled me in close. " We weren't sure about you at first, I'll be honest. But Brynjolf swore up and down and stuck by your side. He keep saying 'this one is different', ' this one is different'. He'd talk about how powerful you were, how head strong and determined you were. He stuck by his word from the very beginning and never once lost faith in you. He put his job on the line a lot for you, I'm glad he did."

I looked up at him, shocked. Brynjolf had done that? I knew I had caught him saying that I was different but now it sounded as if he spoke so highly of me. Then to risk his job for me . . . I could have easily failed a job I was sent out on yet he didn't have any doubt in me. The thought alone made my heart warm and part of my stress disappear.  
" I didn't know that." I mumbled as we began to walk back to the main room.  
" Oh yea. He spoke so highly of you, still does. You're his thief, his lass, his prestige. He would never let anyone else claim you. You're his."

My stomach turned at Vipir's words. The way he worded it made it sound entirely different than how he implied it. I'm his thief. I could get use to be called that.

" Now how about we both get some sleep? You've been working your ass off. Cause of you our name is coming back to the streets. I think some sleep is the least you deserve."

I smiled up at him and nodded. Suddenly my head became clear and the stress of the world was off my shoulders. It wouldn't be like that forever but I would certainly enjoy it while it was.

" Thanks Vipir, I really needed that."

" Any time, now go to sleep. It's past your bed time."

I agreed and he pulled me in closer for a second before giving me a small kiss on my head. It was more out of comfort than it was romance but the gesture was still greatly appreciated. We both turned and walked to our beds, making sure not to wake anyone up. As I passed by Brynjolf I looked to see if he was fast asleep. His face was calm and peaceful. There was no sign of any disturbance at all.

I made my way over to my bed which was the next one over. Still, there was a huge distance between our beds despite being right after one another. I slipped off my shoes and raised the sheets. My body sank into the mattress and my eyes grew heavy. The last thing I saw was Brynjolf fast asleep, his breath steady and his mind dwindling into his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

" What do you mean you're coming with me?" Kyra asked dumbly. Brynjolf grabbed his sword and pack before throwing it up into carriage.  
" It means that I'm coming with you to Solitude." He spoke simply. " Did you drink too much mead last night lass?"  
She shook her head and watched him climb up and take a seat. " Why are you coming with me?"  
" Because I can't stand to be away from you."  
Kyra rolled her eyes." Oh ha, ha. Very funny. Now tell me the truth."  
He couldn't help but let a smile slip past as he held out his hand and helped her up.  
" I need to get out of that damned Cistern, need to get some air and travel." He lied. That was only partially true. He hadn't seen Solitude in so long, or any towns outside of Riften for that matter. But the main reason he was going was because Mercer was the one who sent her.

He remembered walking back into town when he saw her walking around the market. She turned and saw him, walking up to him in a rush to talk to him.  
" Glad to see you in one piece lass." He teased, pride heavy in his chest. She gave a quick thanks before rushing on.  
" Brynjolf, I have something serious to talk to you about." She ushered. The serious look in her eye made his smile disappear and worry flush over him.

" What wrong?" He mumbled.

" It's Mercer. He's up to-"  
" Brynjolf!"

They both turned and spotted Maol walking up to them. Quickly Kyra shut her mouth and plastered a welcoming look on her face. What ever she had just tried to say was gone and not to be spoke of. They never had a chance to talk since then and his suspicion of Mercer raised. He wasn't about to send her off on some mission Mercer ordered her to do alone.

Kyra took his hand and hoisted her way up onto the carriage. She had been thankful that she had decided to wear a dress instead of the guild's armor. It was too hot to even think about traveling in this heat with it on. Even Brynjolf had decided to go with some more comfortable clothes to travel in.  
" That's your own fault for not getting out enough." She teased as the carriage started off on its journey. Normally they would have traveled themselves but it was so much faster to take this instead. Brynjolf let out a chuckle and sat back, relaxing.  
" I suppose it is."

There was a silence between the two. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. Since she was able to find Esbern Kyra was able to relax for a little and focus on the guild and take the time to know them all. Even Sapphire had opened up to her. But along with getting to know the guild so was able to get to know Brynjolf even more. They would often train together whether it be a good fist fight or even a competition to see who could shoot the best . All of that led to them being able to sit quietly without feeling the need to talk.

Kyra turned and laid down on the bench, her normal position. The dress draped against her with her sword at her hip, the olive green color making her hair and eyes stand out. She raised her hand and a flame appeared in her palm. Brynjolf remembered her disappearing for a while off to somewhere unknown. She must have gone to Winterhold and learnt some magic. Now that he thought of he she was often out somewhere. It was as if she had this pattern of going out for a time then coming back and staying for a week or so, taking on closer jobs before disappearing. She was an odd lass indeed.

He leaned up against the corner of the carriage and extended his legs out while he watched her. His ears pricked at the small sound of her singing. Only what she was singing wasn't what he expected to hear. Her words were low and mushed together, almost like it was in an entire different language.

Now that he thought about it he didn't really know that much about the woman who laid in front of him. She was powerful, oddly beautiful, and her looks were more innocent than her sassy attitude she would give. She felt his eyes rest on her and looked up at him.  
" Yes?"  
Brynjolf looked at her for a moment more before shaking his head. He wanted to ask her what was so important the other day about Mercer she wanted to tell him about but the damned driver would hear every word they would say. She gave a shrug then continued on with her fire, making it dance in ways he would have never thought of.

Suddenly the floor began to rumble. Kyra shot up and reached for her bow. She knew that feeling all too well.  
" By the Gods, what is that?" Brynjolf mumbled. The word stuck in her throat. Maybe it wouldn't notice them.

The sky darkened as it hovered above them. Brynjolf felt his heart pound as it's eyes locked onto him. He had been in many situations that many couldn't handle, but this. This was something else.  
Kyra loaded an arrow and sent it flying before hopping off and loading another one. The dragon snapped its head over to her and let out a screech. She ran and dodged the ice from his mouth before aiming again.

" Bryn! Take this and keep trying to knock it down." She ordered as she threw him her bow and quiver. Brynjolf quickly caught and didn't waste anytime. Act now, questions later.

Brynjolf loaded another arrow and followed the dragon around until it landed heavily. He let the string go and the arrow landed right in it's eyes. Kyra saw the opportunity and took it. She ran with all her might and swung her way up onto the back of its head. She took her sword, which she was grateful she took with her, and drove it through it's skull. The dragon cried out and wailed, leaving her to hold on with all her might. Finally its head fell and its body laid motionless. Her chest heaved from the adrenaline and exhaustion as she removed her blade and cleaned it off, sheathing it away.

She stood and the dragon's grey scales began to glow under feet. She jumped off casually and ran up to Brynjolf.

" I can explain." She rushed. Brynjolf took a step back and saw the dragon turn to bones, the golden glow sweeping around her. But she didn't seem to notice. All she cared about was him.  
" Brynjolf I-"  
" The singing, you always being gone. I should have known that I had seen your face before." He started as his hand held his forehead. " I was so blind to not realize you're the dragonborn."


End file.
